Darius Thran (Toasterferret)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Summoner Level: 2 Experience: 1630 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Abyssal Deity: None Abilities STR: 10 0 (0 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 racial) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (5 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 18 = + CON (+4) + FC (00) (Summoner) AC: 16 = + DEX (+4) + Armor (+2) + Natural (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (+4) + Size (00) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (+4) + Shield (00) + Natural (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +6 = (+4) + Misc (+2; Elven Reflexes Trait) BAB: +1 = (+1) CMB: +1 = (+1) + STR (0) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (+1) + STR (0) + DEX (+4) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +2 = (+0) + CON (+2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +4 = (+0) + DEX (+4) + Misc (00) Will: +2 = (+3) + WIS (-1) + Misc (+2 vs enchantments) Speed: 30' base, 20' due to medium encumbrance Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Heavy Crossbow: Attack: +5 = (+1) + Dex (+4) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +1 = (+1) + Str (0) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Thrown Dagger: Attack: +5 = (+1) + Dex (4) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner (+1/4 evolution point per level) 0.5, Sorcerer Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Adaptability: Half-elves receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level Elf Blood: Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Multitalented: Half-elves choose two favored classes at first level. Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons; Light armor Spells: Spontaneous arcane from the summoner list Cantrips: Can learn a small number of cantrips with unlimited castings Eidolon: Zaphyn (See below) Life Link: Can sacrifice a number of hit points to prevent damage to eidolon Summon Monster: Spell-like ability of Summon Monster I 5/day Bond Senses: As standard action, can share senses of eidolon; Level/day rounds Feats Extra Evolution (Level 1): +1 Evolution Point Skill Focus (Use Magic Device) (Racial Bonus): +3 to UMD Traits Elven Reflexes (Racial): +2 trait bonus to Initiative Dangerously Curious (Magic): +1 trait bonus to UMD, UMD always a class skill Skills Skill Points: 6 = (4) + INT (+1)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Summoner) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +2 0 0 2 +0 Climb 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Diplomacy +2 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise +2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate +2 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +6 2 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) +2 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft +6 2 3 1 +0 Stealth +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +11 2 3 2 +4 (Feat,Trait) Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 * Arcane Mark * Enlarge Person * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Light * Rejuvenate Eidolon, Lesser * Read Magic * Jolt Spells Per Day 0th Level: ∞ 1st Level: 3 (2 + 1 Bonus) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Leather Armor 10 gp 15 lb Dagger (Melee) 2 gp 1 lb Heavy Crossbow (Ranged) 50 gp 8 lb Ammo (20) 2 gp 2 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Trail Ration (2) 1 gp 2 lb Total Weight: 41 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 1354 SP: 9 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon Eidolon Skills Skill Points: 8 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Chosen class skill Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb +8 2 3 3 -0 +0 Chosen class skill Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Chosen class skill Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Chosen class skill Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception +5 2 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive +5 2 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft -2 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth +7 2 3 2 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim +3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Use Magic Device +0 0 0 0 +0 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 5'10" Weight: 160 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Appearance: Darius is a clean cut man, dark haired, but light eyed. He wears a long, leather robe, and carries a crossbow on his back, as well as a dagger through his belt. When his sleeves are rolled, you can see faint grey tattoos of chains, wrapping up his arms from wrist to elbow. These tattoos come alive with a vibrant blue glow when Zaphyn is summoned. Demeanor: Darius is quick to smile, eager to jest, and more than a little headstrong. He warms up quickly to people, and enjoys taunting Zaphyn, as well as forcing him into situations that infuriate the demon. Background Darius was born the son of a wizard, and ever since he was young was interested in the other planes of existence. At the age of 20, he set off on his own in search of a fabled ruin he had read about in his texts. The texts detailed a ruin that was once used as a gateway between worlds, and this prospect excited Darius like none other. He hired guards and a caravan, and set off toward the Seithr Mountains. Four years after setting out in search of the ruins, Darius found more than he was bargaining for. Upon searching the ruins, he found one room, deep within the complex, that had a massive stone archway filling the center of the room. Scribed on the archway in Abyssal were the ritual words needed to activate the gateway, as well as a stone bowl identified as the key, requiring a blood sacrifice. Upon further searching, Darius found a small tablet, bearing the name of some fiend identified by title as "The Gatekeeper". More than pleased with his discovery, Darius and his party began to set up camp in the room so further research could be done. Darius was writing in his journal, translating the tablet, when the screams began. Running outside of his tent, his eyes fell witness to the rest of his caravan being ripped to shreds and devoured by a flight of Quasits. The demon's danced in delight, swooping through the air, rending flesh and driving their stingers into the corpses again and again. Darius darted behind a collapsed pillar, fearing for his life. He mustered the courage to peek out from behind the pillar and spotted a robed figure making his way through the carnage, hands cupped in front of him. The robed man approached the stone bowl, letting the blood cupped in his hands spill into it's concave while chanting in Abyssal the words to activate the gateway. The runes flared to life, and a shimmering screen appeared in the archway. The room was blasted by heat, and sounds and smells unlike those found on this world. The screen flared as something stepped through from somewhere on the other side. The newcomer was a tall, winged creature, sporting deadly looking claws and needle-like teeth. Its voice hissed out, "Who are you, that has opened this portal and summoned me?". The robed man replied something that Darius could not hear, before one of his demons spotted Darius, and screamed out a warning. The man turned quickly toward Darius, mouth sliding into a grin. "Kill him my pets..." he whispered, pointing a long arm toward the fallen pillar. Knowing his life was about to end, Darius had no choice but to enlist help however he could. He remembered the tablet mentioning the name of a fiend known as "The Gatekeeper". Hoping that the name might hold some power, he called out "Zaphyn'kaldavarosh'eset! Aid me!". His call for help was rewarded by the demon's cries as glowing, ethereal chains wrapped around his wrists. Moments afterward, the demon sprung into action, jumping into the swarm of Quasits, lashing out with tooth and claw, rending them to pieces. Seeing what had happened, the robed man yelled out a curse, and spun on his heels, fleeing the scene. After all the Quasits were dead, the demon that had emerged from the portal turned to Darius. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MORTAL!" it hissed in rage, fighting to break free of the ethereal chains that bound it. Still in shock from the ordeal, the realization slowly dawned on Darius. "That was your true name wasn't it?" he asked. The demon struggled for a moment, throwing the entirety of it's will against the spell that bound it, before its mouth was forced open and responded "YESsssSSSssss" in it's hissing voice. "BUT SOMEDAY YOU WILL DIE MORTAL. THAT DAY YOUR SSSSOUL ISSS MINNNNE!" Darius then returned to Venza, having quite a long trip to experiment with the boundaries of the spell that held the demon captive. As far as he can tell, having the demon's true name has bound it to his service, though his force of will is not yet strong enough to capture the demon's essence in it's entirety. Adventure Log XP Received: 1300 Retired Amadeus Falkner Treasure Received: 1000 GP Retired Amadeus Falkner 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items XP Received: 330 Dockside Diversion Treasure Received: 428 GP Dockside Diversion XP Received: 1,036 XP Warehouse Sitting Treasure Received: 1,036 GP Warehouse Sitting Level Ups Level 2: Retired Amadeus Falkner Class: Summoner BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Features: Bond Senses HP: Max -2 (6 + 2Con) = 8 Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (Int) +3 (Old Total) = 6 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (October 2, 2011) (Qik, non-judge) level 1 *Approval (October 3, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 and 2 replacement *Approval (October 27, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 adjusted Category:Approved Characters